Sharada Joshi
Physical Traits * Age: 70 * Species: Raven * Weight: 80lbs * Height: 4' 0" * Hair: Black Feathers * Feather Color: Black * Eye Color: Reddish Pink Personality Spiteful, brooding, deceitful, mysterious, unhinged General Other Information * Full Name: Sharada Joshi * Hometown: Rivet * Family: Unknown * Default Outfit: ** Body: Dark purple robe. Covers most of head and eyes. Story Bio Living in Rivet, Sharada had been one of the most highly respected and revered creatures because of her special manipulation abilities. One of the only practitioners of light manipulation, she was able to shift her focus onto the element of the mind. Sharada had also been an instructor of the manipulative art at Rivet Academy. Her arts were deemed far too dangerous very quickly after a few demonstrations however and thus was cast out of Rivet. This highly angered the ruling council of Rivet as they already had a great distrust of creatures, even if they did possess manipulative powers or not. The creatures would certainly not welcome Sharada either, so she took it upon herself to find a home elsewhere in the weaker, outer world. She shored upon northern Illumine where she found a beautiful mansion deep in a ravine, and there lived a highly studious feline who pried deeply into the history of Rivet, or at least what he had discovered of it. Upon meeting him, Sharada immediately influenced him with her powers to reside there. She was rather wary of his studies, but allowed him to continue them and did not interfere. One night, the feline explained to Sharada that he was outcast by his peers at Stardust Academy, and feeling a bonding between them, Sharada began to fall in love with the feline. She then confessed that she had forced his decision for her to reside there, to which he had replied that he would have graciously allowed her anyway. It was then that Sharada also began to instruct him in the arts of manipulation, to which he would be able to very mildly wield. They were then found by Jack, who was a member of the Rivet ruling council. He warned the two about a great disaster that would befall Rivet and the rest of the world if the powers he had separated from a vessel would reunite with it, and then instructed Sharada to safekeep one of the essences. Reminded of the traitorous nature of the ruling council, she agreed to safekeep it only by infusing it since the ruling council owed her a new life. Jack had warned her that it may corrupt her beyond her liking and that it would only cause other problems, but then informed her that if the vessel were to ever find her, she would have to perish if the essence had to return. Sharada then infused herself with it and found her powers to exponentially grow, but she also began to lose her mind, not only frightening her love, but also affecting his mind directly. He began to grow very ill and would suffer terrible depression to the point of him being bedridden and eventually passing away. Sharada, consumed by her hatred of the Rivet ruling council, had become hugely devastated and went even more mad. She then let the mansion deteriorate and become condemned, and she also began exploring more heinous uses of her manipulative skills to which she could not only seek revenge on the ruling council, but also to further the doomsay of Jack. Now, she resides alone, sad and demented in her Shade Acres Mansion and at times, visits Stardust City to exploit poor unwilling participants for her demented manipulative skills, some being nightmarish and horrifying. She had then been not only a mind manipulator, but also one of the demonic and nightmarish kind. The Providers are informed of her ill-doings, although not directly, and are assigned to put a stop to her, and when they finally encounter her, Rock sends her spiraling into even more madness as she is reminded of incredibly important figureheads of the Rivet Ruling Council.